


Shopping For Christmas

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [17]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Carter finds Hal’s Christmas present
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Hal Carter
Series: Home For The Holidays [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592





	Shopping For Christmas

Carter found himself staring at so many options of what he could buy for Hal. He wanted Hal to have everything. What was he going to do?

But then he saw it- a beautiful leather covered journal that looked like it could have come out of the 1800s Wild West. Absolutely perfect. Carter had seen Hal writing out of various journals and notebooks, so he knew this would be appreciated.

Carter immediately bought the journal, having it gift wrapped as well. Then he went to meet Hal, finding him by the food shops. Hal gave Carter a quick kiss.

“Looks like you were successful,” Hal said. “I can’t wait to open it!”

A smile crossed Carter’s face. “I can’t wait for you to open it either! I hope you’ll like it.”

“If it’s a gift from you, sweetheart, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Carter definitely couldn’t wait for Christmas to be here.


End file.
